The invention is a card that can be used as a greeting card, souvenir, gift item, or display for information, advertising and the like. More particularly, the card of the invention is assembled, shipped and stored in a flat form. Upon a simple manual operation, the card takes on a three dimensional shape to form a diorama. The erected card has an opening through which a scene comprising an image in front of a background is viewed.